Fièvre Bleue
by Troublant
Summary: Post Thor 1 et Avengers 1, Loki est enfermé à vie dans cette cage doré. Il sourit, orgueilleux, face aux visiteurs. Mais un jour ses illusions tombent et d'autres arrivent, l'embourbant dans sa souffrance, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler...[Challenge collectif noname- Été 2019 "Fièvre Brûlante"]


**Disclamer:**** Marvel ne m'appartient pas.**

**Nouveau fandom avec un petit OS qui se situe dans Thor 2, au début. **

**Il répond au challenge du collectif noname sur le thème fièvre brûlante.**

**_Défi de l'autrice : "Êtes-vous plutôt du type à avoir une fièvre d'une idée pendant des années sans en changer, ou changez-vous d'idée si vous ne l'écrivez pas dès que possible? Ainsi, donnez un exemple d'une fanfiction que vous avez publié et d'une fanfiction lue qui vous ont le plus provoqué de "fièvre" en vous." Une fièvre d'idées pendant des années sans que j'ai besoin de l'écrire de suite, pour ma part. Hum... Une fanfiction que j'ai publié qui m'a causé le plus de fièvre je dirais Harry Riddle, car même quand je ne l'écris pas, j'y pense. Et une fanfiction lue, il y en a des tonnes, mais si je devais en citer une, je dirais _C'est de cette manière que je disparaitrais, traduit par Claude le Noctambule qui parle de la peine de mort sur le fandom Death Note, elle est vraiment bouleversante et troublante de réalisme.**

* * *

**Fièvre Bleu**

-Vous regardez votre femme, vraiment jolie, affirma Loki avec un sourire paresseux, une coupe de vin à la main, assis sur son fauteuil douillet.

Il haussa un sourcil, finement dessiné à la vue du gardien qui semblait l'ignorer ostensiblement.

-Je crois la connaître, comment s'appelait-elle, humm, une douce jeune femme, un peu farouche néanmoins, et parait-il, elle serait agréable à regarder-

-Je n'ai pas de femme alors taisez-vous criminel, cracha le gardien se tournant enfin vers lui, les yeux furibond, on ne vous écoutera plus, Odin a été assez clément envers vous.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit alors qu'il s'avançait vers la vitre qui le séparait du gardien.

-Excusez-moi si je vous ai offensé, mais je pensais simplement avoir une discussion agréable entre deux personnes _civilisées_.

Et de là, il parcourut du regard la tenu du gardien. Qui abordait plus l'habit d'un sauvage que d'un garde asgardien.

Il avait accentué sur ce mot, crispant à vue d'œil le gardien.

-Immonde vermine, Odin a été clément de ne pas t'exécuter mais de t'enfermer à vie !

Le sourire de Loki vacilla, un instant.

_Clément._

Les dents de Loki se montrèrent.

_Ridicule._

_Ce n'était rien que la volonté de mè-. De Frigga. _S'il n'avait pas été exécuté, devenu inutile dans les plans d'Odin, c'était juste pour _elle. __Ri__en qui ne soit un acte de clémence.__ Juste __une__ crainte de__ perdre son amour._

Sa mâchoire se referma, serrant ses dents, quasi imperceptiblement.

-Alors sois reconnaissant envers Odin et aussi Thor de ne pas avoir voulu se venger du misérable Jotün que tu es ! Cracha le gardien.

Et il eut l'air satisfait autant que s'il pouvait lire à travers ses mirages.

Loki s'immobilisa un instant, ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire glacial. _Comme si un vulgaire guerrier de la trempe de Thor, le pouvait._

Avant de s'avancer à nouveau, ses mains se croisant derrière son dos.

-Misérable jotûn, répéta Loki, songeur, quelles paroles amusantes lorsque l'on sait qu'un sang-mêlé les prononce.

Le gardien se tendit.

Et le sourire de Loki s'élargit, assenant, sournoisement.

-Vous croyez que je n'aurais pas manqué de remarquer les traits non ases qui marquent votre peau, assez elfiques si j'en juge, et qui ne sont guère appréciées par les Ases. Après tout, un Ase est avant tout un guerrier et déteste toute autre pratique que les armes crées par des forgerons. Si réducteur, je le conçois.

Il tapota sa bouche comme pour faire mine d'y réfléchir.

-Et...puisque vous mentionnez justement ce cher Thor, quelle étrange coïncidence, bien _triste_, que _cette_ femme que vous aimez soit profondément amoureuse de _lui_.

Une pause. Avant de poursuivre, comme pour l'achever.

-Parce que c'est bien Sif, la femme que vous aimez, n'est-ce pas?

Le garde bouillonnait de rage. Il pouvait presque deviner ses pensées qui tournoyait dans son esprit étroit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'user de sa magie pour mettre à terre ses ennemis.

C'était si facile de tromper son monde, à quelques coups d'illusion, il passait. Sans que personne ne l'arrête. Et ses mots les foudroyaient, sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de magie. Contrairement à son _frère. _Qui ne se servait que de sa hache, son Mjölnir. Pourfendant ses ennemis, sans réfléchir.

Une sensation qui envahissaient justement ses nerfs à la vue de son frère, qui surgissait d'un de ses mirages. _Sans qu'il ne le demande_.

Il pinça ses lèvres, essayant de rétracter sa magie lorsqu'il se souvint de cette scène que lui montrait ses illusions.

Thor brandissait son Mjölnir autant qu'un bourrin, contre le reptile. Alors qu'il suffisait de comprendre sa langue pour le brouiller, le manipuler à sa guise et découvrir ses intentions. Mais Thor vommr les autres ases, _ces autres_, n'avaient jamais voulu apprendre les autres langues, préférant la force aux mots. Et Odin avait toujours songé à le nommer, comme oublieux de ses défauts, pensant à s'en débarrasser le moment venu.

Comme _lui __dans cette cage._

Ses dents grincèrent.

Comment pouvait-il diriger les neufs royaume -car il _savait_ que père préférait Thor pour le trône, c'était écrit dans son regard qu'il tournait trop souvent vers Thor- alors qu'il ne savait quand brandir Mjölnir? Et quand l'abaisser ?

Il laissait faire, d'ordinaire. Regarder Thor et ses amis se frayer un chemin aussi difficilement alors qu'en quelques mots, il aurait pu les faire sortir de là, était divertissant. Les mots pouvaient être autant de lames tranchantes qu'une arme finement affûtée. Résolvant un combat aussi efficacement que les armes. Mais bien qu'amusant, sa patience partait en lambeaux à mesure que sa tête lançait, pulsant comme le pouls d'Yggrasil au sein des neuf mondes. La magie qui parcourait ses doigts lui brûlait. Comme fatigué d'émettre ces illusions.

Et il avait envie d'arracher ce maudit marteau à Thor. Pour..._pour. _Le fracasser contre _lui_. Le frapper…

Comme il était en train de le faire à travers la puissance du pantin d'Odin, qui envoyait valser Thor. Jusqu'à il reprenne ce maudit marteau.

Et que tout s'enchaîne. Et qu'il le lâche, sans que Thor ne le comprenne. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas _comprendre. _

Il était Ase. Pas…

_Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait été adopté. _Il avait brandit ça comme un argument sur ce qu'il avait fait. A ses mortels. A Odin. Désinvolte. Comme _s'il_ pouvait ressentir ce qu'il sentait.

_Comme si la vérité lui était égale. Alors _que tout se recoupait. Tous les silences d'Odin, de ce trône qui n'avait jamais été pour lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui susurrait enfant. Lorsqu'il croyait encore en lui. Il regrettait sa naïveté. Parce que c'était le cas depuis le début.

Sa tête cogna contre le mur. Parce qu'il était sur son lit maintenant. Des draps respirant son enfance.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant.

Alors il n'avait pas manqué de révéler la vérité. A son fr-_non Thor_. Comme à tous les autres Ases, _ce garde._

Il plissa les yeux. Il n'était plus là. Depuis quand était-il parti ? Sa magie était-elle devenue si faible… Qu'il… Un hoquet le pris à sa gorge. Elle lui brûla. Se desséchant sous cette sensation calcinante.

_Non. _Ses dents grincèrent. Alors qu'il ne reconnaissait rien. Tout se disloquait. Il en était ré...duit..._lui_...à ne plus percevoir le départ d'un simple _garde, _dépourvu du moindre contrôle sur sa magie.

La colère le prit. Elle chanta dans ses veines. Qu'il ne pouvait supporter _ça. _Tout se troublait semble à un brouillard opaque. Un étoupe oppressante et glaçante.

Sa vue se brouillait. Ses membres tremblaient. Et il soufflait. Douloureusement. Ses poumons se remplirent. _Ça creusait_. Et chaud. C'était une douleur irritante. Qui lui tournait désagréablement la tête.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était dans cette cage doré. Enfermé à vie. Par Odin. _Pour ses crimes._

Ça lui paraissait si hypocrite, de pleurer la mort des Jötun quand c'était connu qu'_Odin_ n'avait pas tenté le dialogue._Non._ Il avait juste volé le trésor des géants. _Par cupidité_.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un semblant de grimace.

_Et lui-même._ Il émit un rire sarcastique, aigrit. Il lui aurait fallu qu'il se croit au dessus de tout pour contrôler les destinés. Croyant que l'avoir à ses côtés, permettrait à garder le butin et la paix ensemble.

Qu'il avait dû rire. D'élever un monstre au sein des Ases, l'un de leur plus grands ennemis.

_Juste réconcilier les deux peuples._

Son rire se coinça dans la gorge. Ses yeux étincelèrent-_une goutte, si petite coulant le long de son front blanchâtr__e, la sueur le palissant. _

_Réconcilier. _

Il rit. Quelle arrogance sans limite alors qu'il baignait depuis enfant dans les histoires qui effrayaient les petits Ases, celles qui contaient si volubilement les Jötun comme des effroyables monstres qui viendraient les dévorer. Et dont les Ases se servaient pour que leurs petits soient sages.

Un tel que lui. Ses ongles éraflèrent le ciment du sol.

_Risible._

Il toussa, riant. Alors que des tâches sombres apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ses poings se serrèrent. Tandis que la douleur augmentait à sa tête. Ses illusions se troublèrent, clignotant comme autant d'alarme, le montrant debout, entrain de rire à la face des gardiens. Avant que tout ne s'effondre et l'expose tel qu'il était vraiment à terre, soufflant laborieusement, les yeux humides, _la peau rougie sur sa peau pâle, si pâle_.

Il ne parvenait même pas à maintenir ses illusions. Qui s'effritaient comme les reflets dans l'eau s'évanouissaient. Ces reflets qu'il s'amusait à créer enfant pour tromper son frère et le faire tomber à l'eau-_où il finissait par venir à chaque fois_. N'apprenant rien de ses erreurs.

Il grimaça. Tout paraissait flou autour de lui. Se mélangeait en lui, pour faire ressortir des souvenirs anciens de plusieurs milliers d'années. _Inutiles. _

Tout ce passé. _Sottise. _Depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place, lui le _j__o__tun_. Tous ses pitoyables efforts pour rendre fier, _à sa façon_, ses parents. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un grand guerrier semblable à Thor, qui maniait les armes avec habilité. Mais il espérait que sa magie, comme celle de sa-_non, pas sa mère_\- Frigga, soit suffisante. Mais cela ne l'était jamais.

Pour _lui_.

_Odin. _

_Parce que depuis le début, il n'avait __jamais eu__ aucune chance. Tuer les monstres des Ases n'avaient même pas suffit à rendre grâce. _Non. Seul Odin avait le droit de détruire les géants des glaces. Seul _eux avaient le droit de prendre la vie. D'être au dessus des autres. De gouverner les Midgardiens. _Ses dents grincèrent en un sourire sarcastique. Ah mais c'était vrai. _Il avait __faillit__ oublier_, songea-t-il, un brin de sarcasme. _Ils n'étaient pas des Dieux_, avait dit Odin. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de prendre Midgard comme un simple terrain de jeu, comme un moyen pour que Thor s'assagisse. Ne se préoccupant pas des mortels qui y vivaient si Thor piquait une crise- _une fois, involontairement, il avait eu un mouvement d'humeur si fort qu'il avait failli raser une ville entière_\- mais il oubliait qu'Odin lui pardonnerait, toujours.

Parce que c'était son _fils. _Il l'avait craché en pensée. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et Thor… il avait toujours été celui que son-_il eut un rictus_-Odin préférait. Mais désormais, il devait s'en mordre les doigts.

Il avait manqué de rire. Quand Thor était revenu avec sa mortelle. _Ça_ avait dû le faire rager du haut de son piédestal. Que son fils décidait qu'il préférait la mortelle au trône.

_Qu'un pantin…_

_Et la scène se modifia à nouveau. Lui prenant le trône. _

Il n'avait qu'à reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Odin avait voulu se servir de lui. Mais il avait échoué.

Il sourit, ignorant le pic de douleur qui le traversa.

Comme pour Thor, trop accaparé par sa mortelle qu'il en oubliait le trône.

_Si risible. _

_Tout ça pour ça. _

Ce serait facile de faire vaciller Odin, faible tel qu'il était désormais. Mais… _pour Thor_.

Il s'assombrit. Il n'y avait plus rien entre son frère et lui. Plus de confiance. Ce serait plus difficile de le manipuler. _Depuis Midgard._

Il siffla, l'air passant difficilement dans ses poumons. Tandis que tout tremblait. Tout était disparate, partant en lambeaux.

Il revoyait ce qu'il avait vu en chutant. De si énorme. Trop grand. Tout était néant. Mais tout était tout. Il avait lâché la main qui s'accrochait à lui.

Car il avait su qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. En plongeant dans le regard d'Odin.

Et ce qu'il avait pu touché du bouts de ses doigts, la vérité. Sur l'univers. Sur tout. Qu'il n'avait pu tout assimiler et cette douleur terrible.

D'avoir découvert quelque chose de plus grand. Que soit. Il avait juste lâché prise. Et c'était comme une multitude de sérendipité qui s'abattait sur lui, serpentant et serrant sa tête comme un étau. Parti sa sérénité légendaire. Et ses barrières qui avaient explosé. Le laissant démuni lorsqu'il avait atteint cette chute qui semblait sans fin. Sans défense face à _lui. _

_Il doutait que cette prison soit assez solide pour Thanos. _

Qui viendrait. Après qu'il eut échoué. Il savait qu'il viendrait pour lui. Venir prendre lui-même Midgard. Cette planète qu'il n'avait pu conquérir. A cause de ses mortels, et de cet attachement de Thor à eux. Et Odin l'avait puni. _Pour ça aussi_, pas seulement pour les Jotun. Et c'était ridicule lorsqu'il ne se souciait rien de ce qui n'était pas Ase. Un Ase, fort, puissant, guerrier. Sans que la magie ne vienne.

Alors qu'il ne savait rien de la grandeur de la magie. _Son_ arme, celle de son fils, avait été baigné dans la magie. Sans elle, ils ne seraient rien que des jouets pour Ase. Qu'un simple marteau pour Thor.

_Thor a de la clémence de pas vouloir se venger du misérable jotun qu'il était…_

Ces paroles du garde surgirent dans son esprit.

Il eut un rire.

_Les demandes de Thor, pourquoi avait-il fait ça. Ses questions dans ses yeux alors qu'il lâchait sa main._

Il n'était pas clément. Ce n'était qu'un gros idiot naïf.

_Qu'il avait détruit. Son regard tandis qu'il l'emmenait loin de Midgard. Et qu'il le laissait aux mains des gardes, l'amenant aux pieds d'Odin._

Il rit. Odin avait tort de l'emprisonner. Le royaume d'Asgard n'était désormais qu'une cible pour les autres royaumes. Thor préférant fricoter avec les mortels.

Il rit parce qu'il sentait la chute d'Odin proche. Même à travers sa cage, il pressentait une force sombre, ancienne, pas aussi ancienne que Thanos, mais à peu de choses près. Et toute cette haine était contre Asgard. _Odin. _

Même Heimdall ne le sentira pas venir. Pas plus qu'il n'avait été capable de le voir lui.

Il trembla de rire. Un vertige le saisissait. Sa cellule tournoyait tout autour de lui. De ce grand froid qui lui avait engourdi les membres.

_Ses yeux interrogateurs, tristes. _

Il toussa. c'était insupportable.

_De Thor. _

Ses pensées vaines.

_Toujours Thor. Toujours lui._

Il ne comprendrait jamais. Ses dents claquant de douleur sous l'assaut.

_Tous ces mots qui ne prenaient plus sens pour lui._

Du trop plein d'informations. Qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et c'était intolérable. Car les mots, c'était à lui. C'était à lui tandis que les armes, c'était au Dieu de la foudre. C'était sa seule arme, qu'il _perdait._

Ses dents grincèrent. Ces illusions avaient été détruites, déchirées en lambeaux. Incapable de produire le moindre geste magique. Lorsqu'il avait été face à _lui._

_C__ette cage n'était rien comme châtiment et pourtant…_

Sa magie lui filait entre les doigts. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas face à _Thanos._

_-Loki !_

Inspiration douloureuse.

_-Loki !_

_Thor. Qui continuait de lui parlait. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Pour le voir à ses côtés. Lui murmurant. Des dires qu'il ne comprenait pas. _

Il n'en était plus capable. Et c'était- _terrifiant_\- rageant.

Il le regardait. Assis devant lui. Lui parlant. Touchant son front. Froide. Elle était froide sa qui le soulageait_-il __eut le geste inconscient de tendre __sa tête contre cette main, mais il se retint, non, non, non, il n'était pas aussi faible __au point__ de céder, jamais._._._Ses illusions étaient détraquées-_comme_ _lui- _parce que c'était lui le serpent. _Le sang froid. _Glacial. _F__ourbe. _Comme un Jotun. Parce qu'il en était un.

Un sang bleu. Une peau bleu. _Si..._

_-Tu es brûlant, Loki. Pourquoi….Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_

Loki entendait. Mais écoutait autre chose. _Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Rien dit. Qu'il était devenu bleu. Qu'il n'avait jamais été à sa place. _Mais… _Que lui, l'Ase par excellence. Ne pouvait comprendre. __En quoi se serait différent ?_Il n'avait jamais réussi à déceler les tours de magie qu'il lui jouait. Et où à chaque fois il y tombait. _Droit dedans._

Même s'il n'y tomberait peut-être plus.

_-Loki, regarde-moi._

Et il le regarda. Et il la vit. Cette lueur. Cet attachement insensé. Qui continuait d'exister. _Malgré tout. _Peut-être qu'il pourrait continuer de le manipuler.

Quand ses mirages ne le manipuleront pas lui-même. Pour lui montrer ce_...-qu'il désirait- _avait toujours détesté. Cette naïveté. De ne pas voir que _-son fr-_lui avait toujours été différent_. Préférant la magie aux armes, ses amis osant se moquer alors qu'ils étaient plus faibles._

_-Loki…_

_Tait-toi. _

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

_Cette incompréhension dans son regard. _Parce qu'il l'avait trahit. Mais stupide. _Il ne comprenait rien. _Il n'avait jamais rien saisi. _T'es trop dans ton monde Loki. _Alors que cela avait toujours été Thor, d'être incapable de voir l'évidence.

Alors il avait glissé sa main de sa prise. L'entendre hurler. _Tandis qu'il tombait_. Mais non. Il n'avait pas saisi ce qui se passait. Parce qu'il ne regardait pas là où il fallait. Il l'avait observé lui. Que son apparence. Que ce qui transparaissait de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette illusion lui prendre sa main. La pressant. Comme si Thor pouvait le lire. Lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre le sens. Ni lui donner cette cape rouge qu'il honnissait. Le recouvrant. Comme s'il _était faible._

_-Loki, écoute-moi, il faut que tu !_

_De la colère. _Il n'en avait pas eu au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche, il s'était tourné vers lui. Et même encore sur Midgard.

Ce n'était qu'après, lorsqu'il l'avait emmené, Heimdall -_qu'il avait regardé en souriant-_que Thor l'avait abandonné silencieusement aux mains des gardes, sans un mot, aux portes du palais. Que là son fr-_Thor-_ avait enfin réalisé.

_-Loki, je te jure si c'est encore une de tes illusions._

Il eut un rire, suffoquant douloureusement. Sa main serré sur son cœur.

Que sa propre illusion l'accuse d'en être une. Voilà ce à quoi il en était réduit. Mais peut-être ce Thor avait-il mieux compris que le vrai. Que depuis le début tout avait été une farce gigantesque. Avec lui pour héro. Sauvant tout. Et Loki, le grand méchant, le grand jötun._ Le monstre. _

Il toussa. Il était flou, Thor. Mais il le discernait, portant encore son armure. Ses cheveux décoiffés, blonds. Un regard dont son éclat était insupportable. Ce qu'il y lisait, l'énervait. Parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas saisi. Que c'était fini. Et pourtant, il continuait à lui parler.

A le toucher. Son front. Il en frémissait sous ce contact surprenant. Et l'irritant. Comme s'il lui permettait de respirer. Comme si… _il_ ne comprenait pas que rien n'était plus pareil.

Il discerna _son_ expression entre ses rêveries troubles, changer. Se déformer. Affichant une expression de surprise. Et il suivit le regard de Thor. Et il la vit cette main, _ses doigts dans celle de Thor._ Contrastant. _Sa peau bleuté avec celle blanche de Thor_.

Il se raidit. Et eut envie de la retirer cette main. Dans un geste frénétique. _Parce qu'il ne savait pas… Le voir de ses propres yeux étaient si différent que de… _Mais c'était idiot. Parce que c'était faux.

Mais il ne voulait pas. De son toucher. _Qu'il l'oublie. _Une injonction.

Mais il la vit cette main. Cette poigne resserrer sa main. Ne le laissant pas s'échapper. Comme si ses mirages se retournaient maintenant contre lui. Ne lui obéissant plus. Alors qu'elles étaient une partie de lui.

_-Je ne te lâcherais pas, mon frère,_ gronda sa voix. Et elle n'avait jamais été aussi claire dans sa tête. Comme réelle, le désarçonnant. Elle avait répondu à ses pensées. Le contredisant. Comme toujours. Alors que Thor devrait juste l'abandonner, le jeter.

Il l'avait bien fait lui. _Et tombant, chutant dans les limbes, si sombres, et révélatrices d'un savoir incommensurable. _

Et il eut un sourire, empli de sarcasme et d'autres choses, indéfinissable.

-Tu vas te brûler, éructa Loki dans un rire, cassé, songeant à la froideur glaciale de sa peau. _Une brûlure glaciale. _

Il ne se souciait plus de parler à une illusion.. Parce que plus rien n'avait de sens.

C'était faux, de s'adresser _à ce mensonge, à Thor_. Semblable à lui, toujours embourbé de mensonge. Sous une lourde de chape de sornettes qui le recouvrait. Comme toute sa vie.

Quelle ironie.

Il gémit presque à la sensation froide. Quel rêve troublant.

_-Mon frère…_

_Loki, Loki, mon frère, mon frère_. Thor ne voulait pas cesser de le déranger, de l'interpeller à chaque fois que sa conscience partait en vrille. Mais non ses créations ne lui obéissaient plus.

_-Je me fiche de brûler, ta peau devrait être froide, mais elle est chaude, ce n'est pas normal, mon frère, tu m'entends, reste avec moi._

Ah. Il inspira. Tout était flou. Le visage de Thor n'étant plus qu'une silhouette dans le brouillard de ses songes. Parce qu'il dormait.

Parce que sa peau était toujours froide. Tout en lui. Mais c'était pour ça qu'il pouvait supporter son toucher à même sa peau bleu.._horrible. _

_-Ta peau à la couleur du ciel Midgard. Des eaux les plus turquoises dans les profondeurs des lagons. _

Une pause. Alors que Loki se contentait de penser à la folie qui avait finalement pris possession du maître de Mjölnir pour qu'il n'ait pris conscience du _non-sens de ses mots. _Qui débarquaient comme des Ases en Midgard._Ah oui, c'était fait. _Ces souvenirs devenaient troubles, s'évaporant semblable au contact frais de son frère à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait.

_-Cette comparaison ne te plaira sans doute pas, mon frère. Mais j'aime Midgard. _

S'il avait pu, il aurait haussé un sourcil sarcastique.

_-Si mère ne t'avait pas senti, je n'aurais pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien, pourquoi tu n'as pas alerté ? Loki ?_

_Pourquoi… hein._ Thor, si naïf. Même dans ses rêves.

-_Ouvre la bouche, il faut que tu l'avales._

Et il eut presque l'impression de revenir en arrière. Et de revoir ce souvenir d'un autre millénaire revenir. La première fois qu'il avait fait avaler à Thor, malade, cette décoction de plantes magiques. _Ça avait été dur de le tenir en place._ _Prêt à se venger de ce qu'il l'avait rendu malade, __en b__randissant un bâton comme arme improvisée_. Et ne voulant pas boire cette soupe magique.

Et là, maintenant, il voulait lui faire boire. Quel rêve ironique. Il eut un sourire amer.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de Thor. Là où ils devraient être dans sa vision confuse. C'était presque réel que c'en était troublant.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de sentir son contact, sa main se posant sur sa joue, mettant en arrière sa tête et… Sa tête dodelinant, comme si les fils étaient coupé entre sa volonté et ses actes, le laissant lui mettre le bol sous ses lèvres. Et le forcer à boire.

Comme si _tout_ s'arrangerait grâce à ces herbes. Mais ce n'était que fadaise.

_Lâche-moi. Ne me touche pas…_

Comme s'il avait parlé à voix haute, il lui répondit, tel que si c'était réel :

_-Non, mon frère, laisse-toi faire, c'est à toi de m'écouter, cette fois-ci, et de... lâcher prise. _

Alors il ne fit rien, le laissant le manipuler comme une marionnette. Son toucher était ferme et doux à la fois, lui rappelant son enfance où c'était lui qui veillait le plus souvent sur son frère, fonceur et ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences de ses actions. Il avait la sensation de rêver. Déstabilisé par la douceur de son geste. Alors qu'il lui glissait la décoction entre ses lèvres. Parce que c'était un rêve. Parce qu'il était fatiguée de se battre, ses membres peinant à se soulever. Il gardait son regard rivé dans celui de son frère. Fixé. Ne se débattant pas.

Tentant d'en discerner les aspérités. De sa peau qui touchait la sienne. Alors _qu'elle, elle...devenait le reflet de son ignominie. Contrastant avec la peau parfaite de Thor. _

Qui ne se souciait pas de sa monstruosité.

Alors qu'il devrait.

S'inquiéter de cette atrocité, que l'on avait toujours conté enfant à Thor et à lui-même. Comme pour le préparer à _lui. _

_Mais il ne dit rien, abandonnant sa lutte, donnant sa reddition par le regard dans le sien. Avalant l'infusion sans rechigner._

Il en sentait presque l'odeur douce et amère.

Ces émotions qui lui parcouraient en cet instant même.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ressentait presque sa souffrance s'atténuer. Refluant dans les tréfonds de son être.

_Une accalmie mais de courte durée_, songea-t-il, amer.

Sa poitrine s'affaissa sur sa respiration calme. Il se senti partir en arrière, s'allongeant à terre, sur un tapis moelleux qu'il n'eut conscience d'avoir fait apparaître.

C'était curieux, d'une manière sarcastique, qu'il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux grâce à une décoction imaginaire. Il ressenti la fraîcheur de sa peau se dégager en de voluptés de vapeur givrée.

Et pourtant, il était toujours là.

Son épiderme ayant toujours cette désagréable teinte bleutée.

Et pourtant, _sa main était toujours sur lui_. Sur son front. Un instant. Avant de prendre sa main près de lui, le long de son corps, la serrant dans sa main.

C'était comme dans leur enfance. Mais inversée. Il devrait tout arrêter. Mais peut-être qu'il était trop faible. Car aucun de ses membres ne bougèrent.

Il eut conscience de sombrer dans le sommeil, sa présence floue à ses côtés. Et d'un autre contact que celui de Thor, une sensation familière, maternelle, venant en un souffle, soulageant la brûlure entre sa peau bleue et la sienne, blanche, comme une barrière les permettant d'être ensemble, malgré la température glaciale qui reprenait place en son sein et de la chaleur qui transparaissait en contraste, chez lui, -_son frère-_.

La fièvre brûlant -_en lui, entre eux_\- comme apaisée.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, étant la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, j'espère avoir donné une interprétation convaincante. **


End file.
